Kiss Me, I'm Here
by Destiny919
Summary: Post-episode 9. Korra is recovering from the ordeal of being taken by Tarrlok, and Mako comes to offer comfort. 100% Makorra, 100% shameless smut.


Korra sat on the bed, eyes closed, like she had every evening after dinner for the past five days.

Two days. It had taken two days for them to find her. That time was a blur of memories and realizations that were not her own, a fight – several fights, sliding down a hill, finding Naga . . . and a pair of amber eyes.

They were Mako's. He'd picked up her half-conscious body – so different from how he'd slung her across his shoulders before. She could just focus on his shining eyes and haggard face – hey, why does _he_ look so unhappy? she'd wondered irreverently. Korra could remember hearing him tell her she was safe, how worried he'd been, and:

"Spirits, Korra, you've got so many scars."

_I know, _she'd thought, only half-sure what scars he was talking about. _ You've given me some_. But those were inside, where no one could see. And yet, like she'd said, she was glad he was there, holding her so tenderly.

She'd woken up on Air Temple Island hours later, greeted with considerable relief by Tenzin and a squad of squabbling healers.

Korra had been allowed out of bed a few days later, to the delight of the airbender kids and Bolin. Pema had smiled and hugged her for a long time. Asami hugged her too, with an oddly sad smile on her beautiful face. And Mako stared at her for a long time, opened his mouth, then turned and ran away. She'd barely seen him since.

Korra's memories were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, and was instantly embarrassed by how croaky she sounded. But it was undoubtedly just Pema, coming to check on her.

No. It was Mako.

He stood just inside her room, shutting the door behind him. "Hey," he said softly. He met her eyes, and she had a memory flash through her mind of the same eyes filled with panic and – tears? "Hey," she replied.

Looking nervous, Mako walked over. "You can sit down," Korra said quietly.

He did, beside her on the bed. It creaked a bit. He stared at her, just like he had when she'd just returned. She wondered if he'd run away again.

"Shit, Korra," he said fervently. "You've got so many scars." Another flash of blurry memories.

"Yeah," she said croakily. "I sure do."

Slowly, oh so slowly, he raised his hand and brushed a scar on her cheek, one of the first she'd sustained, with gentle fingers. She shut her eyes at his touch. And then he did something that completely shocked her.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her scar. And to another on her temple, and her jaw. "Mako?" Her eyes were wide surprise.

"Asami and I broke up," he said abruptly. "Right after we brought you home. She'd seen how . . . upset I was while we were searching for you, and realized we were more than just friends."

"Are we?" Korra's lips quirked up slightly.

"Korra . . ." Mako looked pained. "You will never, ever be just a friend to me."

She felt hope and other unidentifiable emotions swell in her chest. "O . . . Okay," she replied quietly. And she offered her cheek again.

Mako didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss it again. He kissed every little scar on her face. And then his lips moved downward, to the marks on her neck. Korra let out a small gasp when she felt his tongue touch her skin.

His hands ran gently over her shoulder and back, and he pulled her closer. She didn't resist – quite the contrary. His mouth on her damaged skin felt too good, too right. Then his lips left her and she whimpered – a sound that made him come back and fully lick a long scar on her shoulder. She moaned, and he moved down, giving her entire arm the same treatment he had as her neck and face. He reached her hand, and he kissed each bruised knuckle, pressed her palm to his face and sighed. Then back up and over, kissing and licking and caressing her other arm and hand.

When he'd made it over to her second shoulder she'd lain down on her back and let him lean over her. Now he looked at her. She felt a strong jolt in her stomach at the sight of his flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, dark with desire – desire for her. "Korra," he whispered. "I love you." She swallowed hard and he pressed another kiss to her wrist. "I realized that while you were missing," he mumbled. "Almost losing you . . . I was going crazy."

Korra shut her eyes again. His kisses and his breath against her skin were sending tingles all throughout her body, and were pooling someplace south of her navel. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her, holding her palm to his cheek again. She stroked his temple gently. "I love you too," she said, almost gasped. His eyes got wide and the blush on his cheeks deepened. She knew her face matched. "You know," she began hesitantly, "I don't just have scars on my arms."

Mako swallowed, the lump in his throat moving up and down. His fingers toyed with the edge of her shirt, a question in his eyes. Pressing her lips together, she nodded.

Without breaking eye contact, he lifted up her shirt and ran a hand across her toned stomach. Korra exhaled and pressed her head deeper into the pillow. He lowered his head and kissed a particularly jagged scar on her side. She made a small noise when his tongue flicked out again. His nose skimmed along her skin and his breath brought out goosebumps. He ran his hands along her forearms, and then stroked her thighs. She made another sound, one of pleasure. This felt so impossibly good after all the pain she'd endured.

He moved her shirt further away and kissed every inch of her stomach, slowly, reverently. Like he was worshipping her. His tongue swirled around her navel and she moaned again. Her fingers knotted in his dark hair and she arched her back up to him. His palms slid up her hips and rested at her waist for a moment, then up under her bunched-up top, fingertips skimming the edges of her chest wrappings. They both froze. "Korra . . ." Mako said in a low, rough voice. It was full of obvious wanting, and a question that he could only ask with his yellow eyes.

"Yes," she breathed, shutting her eyes. "Keep going." _It feels too good to let you stop_.

Mako's breath hitched slightly, and he muttered awkwardly, "Lift your arms." She complied, and he pulled her shirt all the way off. His eyes lowered, scanning her upper body, now naked save for her scant bindings. "So many scars," he whispered, pain evident in his voice. He met her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Korra," he told her with aching sincerity.

"I love you," she said for the second time. He paused in kissing a scar on her ribs, and rested his head against her skin. He just sighed, but in that sigh she heard a reply in kind. And that decided her completely. She moved, taking his hands in her own, and moved them down to the waistband of her pants. He lifted his head up and stared at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, do you want to take off my pants, or should I?" She grinned at him with a bit of her old swagger.

"I'll do it." He chuckled.

He was just gripped her waistband when she interrupted, "Wait. Your shirt first."

Mako smiled. "If you say so." He unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off, tossing it on the floor. He unwrapped his scarf and put it much more carefully on top of his jacket. Then his worn white undershirt, and now she was faced with an expanse of pale, subtly muscled torso. She shivered, but she was definitely not cold – quite the opposite. Korra suddenly sat up and cupped his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes for a long moment, remembering when she'd seen them through the haze of pain and exhaustion. Now she saw them through a haze of tenderness and desire. So she pulled his face to hers and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss, mouths moving in harmony.

He slowly leaned into her so that she was pushed onto her back on the bed, with him on top of her. Nestled in between her legs. He swallowed hard, steeling himself, and wrapped on arm around her, pressing her body to his, and stroked the long scar on her torso again and again. Korra made a small moan of pleasure, and kissed him feverishly. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly, and let out a small gasp when she felt his arousal press into her thigh. He moved his mouth to her neck, once again tracing the little scars with his tongue. It felt even better than before. And like before, he kissed down her body, pausing at her wrappings.

"How do I . . . with these?" he mumbled.

"Here." She reached behind her and undid a tie, then started unraveling the cloth.

"Wait." He reached over and stilled her hand. "I'll do it." Maintaining eye contact, he started unwrapping her. When the last bit of fabric fell away, exposing her breasts, she automatically crossed her arms over her chest and shied away slightly.

"Korra . . ." Mako murmured. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"No," she replied quietly. "No, I want to. Please."

Mako stared at her. Her lips were swollen pink from kissing, her eyes glowing in the moonlight from the window, cheeks flushed, and despite (or perhaps in part because of) her scars, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He didn't hesitate another second before he kissed her deeply and molded his body more tightly to hers. Gently, he removed her arms from her chest and revealed her to his hungry eyes, searching across soft tanned flesh and dusky nipples.

Inhaling, he reached out and cupped her breast in his hand, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of her. They fit perfectly in his palms. He gave a gentle squeeze, and Korra moaned, rocking slightly to encourage him. He planted wet kisses along her jaw and her neck, moving his mouth to her upper arm to kiss the scars there again. The feel of his tongue tracing them made Korra shiver. He continued, kissing and sucking gently across her collarbone and down her sternum, and then his mouth moved to her nipple. She moaned louder still – _"Mako_" – as he licked and nipped, practically devouring her even as his other hand cupped and stroked her other breast.

Through the haze of lust and pleasure, she noticed with some consternation that they both still hand on pants. That would have to be rectified, but it was hard think how when he was swirling his tongue like that. She made a noise that was half a sigh and half a whimper, and reached around to hold him closer, if that was even possible. She stroked his long spine with light fingers, and he groaned. His mouth left her breast to come and give her a wet kiss.

Apparently he too had noticed that they were surprisingly both still half-dressed. And he had a better idea of how to solve that niggling concern. His fingers slipped inside the waistband of her pants, the calluses on them tickling her skin. In one quick move, he yanked them off her, leaving his lover in just her underwear – and not for long. He planted hot kisses on her abdomen while he removed his own trousers.

There they were, nearly to the point of no return. Rather than being unsure or nervous, Korra was eager and wanting, impatient to reach that goal – she wanted him, all of him, now. Proof that he was hers, that she was his, that they belonged to each other, and like she'd said, that they were meant to be together.

Mako had slowed, however, distracted by the dark spots marring her hips and thighs, not cuts like the rest of her injuries, but rather bruises, where she'd thrown herself against the side of the box in desperate attempts to free herself. "Korra," he said, her name coming from somewhere deep in his chest, full of sorrow and regret and guilt, all the things she didn't want him to be feeling. "I . . ."

"Don't," she whispered. "Kiss me – I'm here."

And he did kiss her, but not where she'd expected. He kissed her inner thigh, careful to avoid all the bruises. His lips and his tongue tickled her skin, and she mewled quietly. Then that turned into a gasp of shock when she felt one of his long fingers stroke her through the cotton underwear, where the wetness he'd caused had leaked through. And then he hooked his thumbs through them and tugged downward. He exhaled, staring at her revealed womanhood. "Oh, Korra." He looked up at her, eyes dark and hazy with lust. "I love you."

She started to reply, but it caught in her throat when she felt his lips touch her. His tongue licked up her slit, swirled around the bundle of nerves at the top, and dipped back down to taste her arousal. The noises she was making were sounds of pure pleasure, nothing coherent, but he understood – _"Please, don't stop."_ He stroked her with a finger again, and carefully slipped it inside of her, curling it and exploring. She let out a long moan – _"More."_ He obliged, adding another finger, continuing to stroke inside her, and gave her clit a long lick with his tongue.

It felt like a wire coiling inside her, growing tighter and tighter until it was finally released. He was making long laps with his talented tongue and sucking and nibbling gently on her folds, and she wailed with pleasure, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his thick dark hair. She felt him stop, and her eyes opened, only to meet his, staring at her again. Oh, she needed him now. "Mako," she keened. "I need – !"

Mako understood – he always understood – and he gripped her hips, trailing kisses up her torso until he reached her lips again, exploring her open mouth and caressing her tongue with his. She could taste herself on him.

Korra hadn't noticed that he too had discarded with the rest of his clothing. Now she felt him pressing into her thigh. Curious, she reached down and hesitantly stroked his cock, earning a strangled noise from him. Her thumb brushed over the tip, and his hips jerked. His cock was throbbing, ready to take her. "Spirits," he breathed. "Are you ready?"

Korra nodded vigorously. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to the scar on her cheek, and then touched his forehead to hers, positioning himself at her entrance. Mako took a deep breath, and pushed in until he encountered her barrier. "Are you really sure?" he asked hesitantly. She was about to give herself to him, to let him be the only man to know her this way.

"I'm sure. Don't stop," Korra ordered. "I want this. I . . . I want you to make love to me."

His heart swelled. That was the thing he wanted to do more than anything else in the world, to use their bodies to show her how much she meant to him, and he to her. How he'd always be there for her now. That he would never let her be hurt like she had been ever again. So he moved his head to bury it in her neck, and thrust forward, breaking through. Korra gave a small cry of pain, and he held still, though every nerve in his body was screaming for him to pound himself mindlessly into her wet heat.

They were both breathing hard as though they had been running for miles. He layered kisses along her racing pulse and held her tight in his arms, waiting for permission to move.

"Okay," she breathed. "I'm okay."

He didn't need telling twice. Moving his weight to his forearms, he started rolling his hips back and forth, swallowing Korra's small whimper with a languid kiss. His thrusting was slow, but deep, and Korra could feel the pain seeping away, being replaced by a tingling pleasure and resurgence of the coil's twisting in her belly. "Faster," she gasped.

She was tight and warm and amazing, and Mako didn't see how he could ever stand to be apart from her ever again. She bucked her hips up to meet his, and he swallowed hard, kissed her again, and pulled almost all the way out of her and then slammed back in. He was still trying to be gentle, to keep this as loving as possible, but he could feel an animal hunger, a need to _fuck her into oblivion_, filling him.

Korra's arms had locked around his neck, and now she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips and hold him deep inside her. Mako was gasping her name again and again – "Korra. Korra. _Korra!"_

The coil was tightening even faster, Korra could feel herself growing wetter. It was unlike anything she'd felt before, being stretched and _filled_. It was corny, but she didn't know how to describe it except that he completed her. Their bodies fit like perfect puzzle pieces, like her walls were made to hold him.

Korra's body felt so good, so chokingly good, that Mako didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out, and he was determined that she would climax with him. He slipped his hand between their writhing bodies and started rubbing her clit again, eliciting another cry from her, covering it with a kiss. "Open your eyes," he told her breathlessly. "Look at me when I make you come." He wanted to drown in her blue eyes while he drowned in her body. She obliged, a little startled by his words, and they kept their gazes locked as he increased the pace of thrusting in time with his stroking of her. He added a second finger, pointing them in a familiar manner to do something he'd heard about long ago, never thinking he'd get to put it into practice.

"Oh," Korra choked out. "Oh!" Her entire body shuddered and she let out a wail. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." He had no intention of doing so, and let out another tiny tingle of electricity from the tips of his fingers, gliding over her clit, making his thrusts faster and rougher as she rolled her hips against his.

Korra wasn't gasping anymore, she was screaming, screaming his name out to every spirit listening, something he'd dreamed of in his most private moments. His mouth kissed its way down to her breast, devouring her, filling her, pleasing her and loving her. Korra was being so loud that for the first time the possibility of getting caught occurred to Mako. But he didn't have room in his mind for anything beyond the incredible sensations of sex and the woman beneath him. He kissed her neck, sucked on the sensitive skin, leaving a mark that said "Mako" and "love" to all the other marks on her, the ones that said "pain" and "fear."

His hips were slamming into her at a brutal pace already, but he threw every care out the window and poured his stamina into her, thrusting faster and kissing slower. The candle flame next to bed had grown dangerously high, and the window had long ago fogged up completely. Korra was bucking her hips up and howling, feeling the waves of zinging pleasure course through her body.

Mako pulled almost all the way out again, and slammed in with such force that he hit her other wall, hit a spot that made Korra's eyes fly open without seeing a thing, made her entire body quiver. "Mako," she said in a strangled voice. He hit it again, and the coil released. Her limbs tightened around him, her mouth moved silently, and her walls clenched around him as she rode the wave of ecstasy, milking him to his own orgasm. They fell over the precipice together just like he'd wanted, gasping each other's names. As Mako spilled himself inside of her, he whispered, "I love you," and pressed his face into her breasts.

"I love," she gasped, "you . . . !"

They held each other as they came down, Mako remaining sheathed inside her, snug and warm, never wanting to leave the circle of her arms. He pressed endless kisses to her sticky skin, and they sighed in unison.

"That was . . ." Korra said slowly.

"Amazing," Mako finished for her in a low voice. "You're amazing."

"So you've told me." He could hear the smile in her voice. Picking his head up, he looked in her eyes, shiny with – _tears_? "Korra?" he said, horrified. "Are you crying?"

She nodded, unashamed. "It's because – it's because I'm happy, though. It's just – it's a lot."

"Was it too much? Because we didn't have to –," he began, panicking. He started to move away from her, but she held him fast, pulling him back to her for a deep kiss.

"Everything's okay," she told him, and smiled widely, making the scar on her cheek ripple. Mako gulped. "I'm home. I love you _so much_. Now I'll say it again – kiss me, I'm here."

So he did.


End file.
